


To Keep the Past from Repeating

by CelticGHardy



Category: The Following
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan hadn't let anyone help him. It didn't work the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep the Past from Repeating

**Author's Note:**

> People kept mentioning how Ryan's coat was on Mike. This sprouted up.

Ryan stalked back, angry at himself. He allowed Joe to get away; he allowed Joe to get to him. He thought Joe was cracking; it should have made him easier to capture. Instead, it made him more aggressive, more volatile, more dangerous.

Parker wasn't in sight when he got back to the area. The chair that held Mike was empty, and there was a mild flash of panic before he saw him tactfully standing in the corner outside of the room, positioned so he could see everything. “Don't even ask,” he growled, “I'm fine.”

He didn't even give him credit for that. Hands tight on his arms didn't stop the shaking; he kept his head down so no one could see his eyes. Mike was curling into himself, breathing the tiniest bit unstable. Ryan wasn't good at this shit. Claire was different; it didn't feel awkward or weird. He had barely known Mike for a month, during which he had been shot, kidnapped, beaten, stabbed and tortured by the man he did his thesis on. 

For him, because of him.

Being stabbed by Joe and essentially destroying his job in the process, he had turned into himself with the nightmares, the pain. He didn't allow anyone to help, and never let himself try, turning to alcohol to numb himself instead. Mike was trying the same thing he had. Ryan didn't want to see his history repeated.

He shook off his coat, using it as an excuse. “You look cold,” he lied. Mike raised his head in confusion. Ryan wrapped it around him and used it as a way to bring him closer. His arms wrapped around Mike's shoulders, beginning his side of an awkward hug. It took a few seconds to process, but the message got through and he let go of his arms to wrap around Ryan, hands clutching the back of his jacket. Embarrassed by the emotional tears, he dropped his head on a shoulder, blocking them from view. He wasn't crying, but a shuddering breath sounded and a few tears came out.

And if a few stray ones left Ryan's eyes for both their pains, well, no one would blame him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/47636489076/to-keep-the-past-from-repeating)


End file.
